


Level 13 (Rewrite)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me Rewrite [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Their love is so twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Level 13 had never interested him until now.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me Rewrite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Level 13 (Rewrite)

The air reeks of greasy junk food, perfume, blood and sweat; level 13 is a part of Vought Homelander has never seen before. He's heard it whispered about by other supes until today none of those rumours surrounding the level were of any interest to him. 

Madelyn had arrived at work with hair dripping wet from the rain; cheeks flushed pink from the cold. She looked stunning. 

Homelander had been waiting for her, how had Translucent described him "Like a puppy waiting for their owner,". He had resented the description despite its accuracy. 

She barely looked at him, too much of hurry and it made his stomach ache that she was too busy for him. It must have shown on his face because Translucent commented "Keeping on the puppy analogies you look like a kicked one,".

Maybe it was Homelander glaring at him like he would snap his neck or perhaps he had better things to do either way Translucent had made himself scarce after that.

Leaving Homelander to spy on Madelyn in her office, listen to her make phone calls with her voice fake and cheery then to genuine excitement which piqued his interest.

"Level thirteen, in an hour and make sure she's conscious," her eyes sparkled with feverish delight as she bit down on her bottom lip. He wishes he had a video of that moment so he could watch it over and over again.

Homelander had to know what had made her look like that. 

First, he tried spying through the walls to gain a glance into level thirteen only to find he couldn't. Vought must have guessed he'd get curious sooner or later and lined it with zinc. Which only made him more curious. 

The desire to know what she was doing took over his common sense; he's amazed at how easily the guards let him through when he told them "Stillwell wants to see me". Here her name opens doors, and he wonders how much time she has spent down here. 

Homelander doesn't like this place; it feels wrong in a way he can't explain. Like when you walk past a house; and know there is something wrong with it.

Not being able to use his x-ray vision makes him uncomfortable. The sense he relies on so heavily stripped away from him.

But his super hearing is more sensitive. Whispers and whimpers sound like screams, but he drowns them out and focuses on the one voice he wants to hear.

"All of this can be over once you have told me who you told Cleo," Madelyn's soft and calm voice hits his ears. "Vought doesn't like doing this to you. I am getting no enjoyment from this, your one of my heroes and I've put a lot of time and effort into you. It's why I don't understand why you would betray and threaten me,".

Homelander doesn't believe that Madelyn isn't enjoying whatever she's doing in there. There is something in her voice that sounds like it excites her, the way a shark gets excited about blood.

"When I get free I will kill you, you fucking bitch," Cleo hisses, yet Homelander can hear the fear in her voice. He wishes he could see what was going on.

Madelyn let's out a sigh, the disappointed one that makes him feel like a nest of cobras are moving around his stomach. Homelander knows if he were in Cleo's position that sigh would have made him tell Madelyn everything she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry you still feel that way,"

Cleo lets out an agonized scream even he didn't have super hearing he would have heard it. Homelander knows he should feel sympathy or loyalty to Cleo after all she was like him.

But he's fascinated by what Vought has created to cause her pain; how they got someone who should be untouchable to scream like someone is tearing her body into pieces. 

He knows when the screaming stop and hears Madelyn walking closer to the door, he should walk away. It would be the smart thing to do, but he needs explanations, and he needs for Madelyn to give them. Common sense went out the window the bottom he saw her biting her lip in her office if we're honest with himself.

If she's shocked that he's there her face doesn't show it. Instead, she seems slightly amused as he peers over her shoulder to see a bleeding Cleo lying on a metal bed. 

"We'll talk in my office. You had lunch yet?"

* * *

Madelyn dips her fries into her Strawberry milkshake. Homelander thinks it's gross, but he doesn't say it. She insisted they eat lunch before talking; he wasn't that hungry, but if it meant spending more time with her, then he was all for it.

He has so many questions but knows pushing her would lead to her mask slipping back into place. All the truths she would tell would become lies. Lying was her defence mechanism; he often wonders what happened in her life for it to become a defence.

The silence between them isn't uncomfortable; he enjoys watching her openly just as much as he does secretly.

Her blue painted nails with Cleo's dried blood underneath, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, how her tongue licks her lips are fascinating to him. He's absorbed in her, and wonders if Madelyn knows that; if she is aware that she can keep him spellbound.

Homelander knows he should be worried about Cleo after all she was one of the few people he considered a friend. But there is something about the way Madelyn looks at him that makes it so easy to forget that.

He blames Vogelbaum. Sure, he had given the birds and bees talk, warned him that lust was a weakness. But he never warned him that one day a single word from someone could make or break him. Homelander feels the doctor should have known, should have prepared him for it. But then maybe, he thinks to himself that Vogelbaum didn't was because the older man had never felt that intensity for anyone.

"You haven't touched your food, something wrong with it?' Madelyn asks, in the voice he has come to recognize as she already knows the answer but wants to hear him say it.

"I'm not hungry, and we both know I'm not here for lunch," he replies in what he hopes is a convincing you don't affect me in any way tone. "What the fuck is going on level thirteen? And what did Cleo do?".

For a moment she looks him, emotionless before her lips twitch into a smile. And he has to fight the urge to reach out and touch her lips. Homelander has no know idea why he wants to, but he does.

"When Vought first began they foresaw a time when some of their products might turn against them, and set up level thirteen to find ways to eliminate those products, or at best keep them caged," and she's looking at him searching for something in his face, but he doesn't know what. "Given the way, you were raised this can't be news to you that Vought would do this,".

He knows she saw him flinch briefly at the mention of his childhood; this a game to her, but he doesn't what the game is or the rules of it. Homelander doesn't know if he is playing it right, winning or losing. Keeping her interested or boring her.

"Of course, so far they haven't been able to find anything to destroy you, but then two months ago the same could be said for Cleo and well... "

"What did she do? I mean I know she threatened you, but I don't why or what she could have done that Vought would want her destroyed," Homelander asks with smugness about his invincibility and curiosity about his friend.

"She by accident stumbled across something that Vought would ruin if it ever got out. No, I can't tell you or at least not yet," Madelyn tells him, and let's out long sigh. 

"I shouldn't have told you about level thirteen; you shouldn't have been playing spy, but given Cleo refuses to talk and I'm quickly running out of time I would like to try something and I need your help,".

He likes the way need rolled off her tongue as if she wouldn't say that word to just anyone. That it means more than "I care about you," or "I love you," in her world. 

When she moves towards him like the snake in the garden of Eden, presses her palm gently against his cheek and smiles without a word said between them they both know that whatever her plan is he'll do it. And if any other Supe were this weak, he would sneer and mock them. He would scold them for allowing them to be at the beck and call of someone they could snap into pieces.

* * *

Cleo looks like shit. That's all he can think as he lays her half-unconscious body on the bed. Sweat and blood cling to her skin, on her left side a big chunk of flesh and ribs missing. Vought did a number on her.

Homelander can't help but wonder how much of it was Madelyn's handy work. Had she only watched or had she sliced at Cleo's flesh with her lips twisted into a soft smile?

The thought shouldn't excite him the way it does. He shouldn't crave to see her sadistic streak taken out on others as much as he desires to see her softer side aimed only at him. 

Cleo is barely coherent. He's not sure how long he'll have to play out Madelyn's plan, and Homelander dislikes playing nurse, but for now, he's willing to do it.

Homelander can't forget the way Cleo's eyes had shined with happiness, trust, and respect when he "rescued" her from level thirteen. The unfamiliar feeling' clawing at his insides like a feral cat when he carried in his arms. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, but even now it lingers uncomfortably.

But he pushes the discomfort aside. 

He knows what he has to do; he has to find out what Cleo knows, what evidence she has, and who she handed it over too.

* * *

"Drink," Homelander orders, softly placing a straw into her mouth and holding the glass. 

He's not sure what he's giving her, water mixed with an unknown substance. It doesn't look or smell like Compound V. But whatever Madelyn gave him Cleo is drinking it down with all the gusto of a hungry baby. 

Her pale cheeks have a slight pink tinge to them. Homelander takes the drink away and focuses on keeping "you can trust me" mask in place.

"Remind me to crush the life out Stillwell when I get better," Cleo groans looking at her side. "Fuck that bitch has a mean streak,".

"If I'm going to continue helping you, I need to know what Stillwell's grudge against you is," he asks, trying to keep his voice caring and soft.

"You remember that flu outbreak 15 years ago, lots of deaths. My brother was one of them," Cleo explains, wincing as she tries to sit up and fails.

He remembers it. A new flu strain, the death toll in America alone had been 4 million before the vaccine come from nowhere like a prayer answered by God.

"Vought needed a way to get Compound V mainstream without anyone knowing what they were doing. Stillwell, she was new to Vought pitched the idea of a flu outbreak, put Compound V in vaccines,". Cleo speaks with so much passion and anger. A level of anger and resentment he can understand.

Homelander had to admit while ruthless, it was a brilliant plan, and the number of children with powers had skyrocketed, now he knew why. He wonders if Madelyn feels any guilt over the many dead and her role in it.

"They are sending the vaccine all around the world, making a profit, American children are getting pure Compound V while other countries are getting it watered down for when Vought expands to other countries. It's sick, and someone needs to stop it!" Cleo's face burns with anger, the anger that kept her going through every moment of torture down on level 13.

He knows nothing he says will stop Cleo mission of bringing Vought down; her brother had been one of those that died. The loss family was a hell of a motivator for revenge. No, he knew it was pointless trying to change her mind although he wishes he could. She was one of the few friends he had. 

Homelander wishes this was all going to end differently.

"How do you know all of this?" He asks, hoping that what he thinks and feels is missing from his tone. 

"Ever wonder why Stillwell has the power she has? It isn't only because she was once Mr Edgar fuck buddy," Cleo begins, and Homelander couldn't stop himself from frowning at the words "Once Mr Edgar fuck buddy,"

"She keeps records and proof of every horrific thing Vought has done; if she goes down so, do they. I was curious and found stuff it doesn't matter. The point is what we do next," her voice brimming with desperation.

"I mean you evidence to back this up? We could make sure this goes public," He's so close to getting what he needs from her. Homelander wants this to be over. 

"That's what I planned to do, but I didn't have time before Vought found me. Luckily I hid it in it the treehouse at my parents," Cleo coughs, wincing in pain. "It's funny Vought never thought to look there then again they are all dead inside it never occurs to them that people have sentiments,".

"You did all that by yourself, it's impressive, and you should be proud," Homelander tells her with a small smile. 

He has to be sure she didn't tell anyone, no loose ends.

"It would be more impressive if I had avoided Vought and I would be in lot less pain," Cleo bitterly snorts.

"You should rest some more. You need time to heal,". 

He watches Cleo close her eyes, trusting and believing in him.

* * *

Madelyn doesn't ask what he did to Cleo when he hands over the evidence, because she already knows. Homelander can tell by the way she smiles at him, the mixture of pride and gratitude in her face. 

The fact he held his friend's heart in his hand and crushed it, dumped her body where no one would ever find it doesn't phase her. He likes this about her, the lack of fear or disgust when he does what he needs to do.

Homelander doesn't need to tell that he knows about the vaccines; he can sense she already knows. His lack of repulsion at what Vought did or her role in it, it's unspoken.

They are tied together in secrets and darkness; he has never had that before with anyone. Homelander enjoys, craves, and feels pride that he has a connection with Madelyn that no one else does.


End file.
